Dark Crossing
by Pasasword69
Summary: Slade needs a new apprentice and has got his eye set on Cyborg
1. The Aura

**Dark Crossings**

**Chapter 1: The Aura**

**In a dark factory sat a man with a mask, as he sat there he said "I need a new apprentice, one with a robotic problem." The he look a picture of one the titans one a wall and through a knife a cyborg. **

**While at Titans Tower in Raven's room her and Cyborg were my making the tower shake. Listening from the training field, the living, and the garage, the other titans could hear them.**

**"Man, they have been at it all day I don't think he ever going to stop doing her!" shout BB covering his ears trying not to listen.**

**"It has been like this ever since Cy asked her to be his girlfriend." said Terra.**

**"But, at least their happy." Starfire said butting in to the conversation.**

**"Ya, but what about us, you think I like hearing Raven scream like that." exclaimed Robin**

**Finally it stop, Raven and Cyborg then walked out her room and said they going out to get a bite to eat.**

**All the titans thought 'Good peace and quiet.'**

**Raven and Cyborg sat down at the best waffle house in the city, Cy picked up the menu then said "we will have herbal tea, pot of coffee, and ten waffle specials." As the waiter left Raven saw something in tree through the open window they sat next to, it looked like bird, there was like a needle it it's mouth. Raven then thought nothing of it when the food came, right when Cyborg started eating the bird shoot the needle right at his head above the temple, it knock him out. Shock from what just happened Raven used her powers, to pick him up and in to the T-car then she drove to the tower.**

**When she arrive she hurried and got him to the med center. The others showed up, they all started to examined his body. Raven pulled the needle out of the human side of his face and look at the little drop of liquid still in there, when she examined it she looked frighten when she saw what it was. Robin looked her and asked "What is that stuff?"**

**Raven sat down to explain, when she was done telling the other titans what happened, she got up and said "This his blood mixed with demon blood."**


	2. Transform

**Dark Crossings**

**Chapter 1: The Aura**

**In a dark factory sat a man with a mask, as he sat there he said "I need a new apprentice, one with a robotic problem." The he look a picture of one the titans one a wall and through a knife a cyborg. **

**While at Titans Tower in Raven's room her and Cyborg were my making the tower shake. Listening from the training field, the living, and the garage, the other titans could hear them.**

**"Man, they have been at it all day I don't think he ever going to stop doing her!" shout BB covering his ears trying not to listen.**

**"It has been like this ever since Cy asked her to be his girlfriend." said Terra.**

**"But, at least their happy." Starfire said butting in to the conversation.**

**"Ya, but what about us, you think I like hearing Raven scream like that." exclaimed Robin**

**Finally it stop, Raven and Cyborg then walked out her room and said they going out to get a bite to eat.**

**All the titans thought 'Good peace and quiet.'**

**Raven and Cyborg sat down at the best waffle house in the city, Cy picked up the menu then said "we will have herbal tea, pot of coffee, and ten waffle specials." As the waiter left Raven saw something in tree through the open window they sat next to, it looked like bird, there was like a needle it it's mouth. Raven then thought nothing of it when the food came, right when Cyborg started eating the bird shoot the needle right at his head above the temple, it knock him out. Shock from what just happened Raven used her powers, to pick him up and in to the T-car then she drove to the tower.**

**When she arrive she hurried and got him to the med center. The others showed up, they all started to examined his body. Raven pulled the needle out of the human side of his face and look at the little drop of liquid still in there, when she examined it she looked frighten when she saw what it was. Robin looked her and asked "What is that stuff?"**

**Raven sat down to explain, when she was done telling the other titans what happened, she got up and said "This his blood mixed with demon blood."**

**Chapter 2: Transform**

**When Cyborg finally woke up he felt so strange for one he felt taller. He look at his hands and the metal sunk into the hands revealing fresh, he blink and it was back to normal. All the other titans were on a mission. A computer screen was on and it showed a magnified image of Cyborg's blood and the blood a demon. Shocked from what he saw he started to fall to the floor, but blades extended from his back and stopped him in mid-air, then pushed him back on his feet. Thought raced through his mind like 'how did this happen and whats with the blades. While he just sat the thinking Slade appered on the screen. **

**"Do you like the powers I gave you." Slade said all calm.**

**"You did this to me, you die and go to hell you bastard." Cyborg yelled in his rage.**

**When that happened the metal on Cy body sunk into him again. He grew taller then claws, fangs, fur, and even a tail. Blades came from his elbows extending about one and a half feet alway fromhis hands. All the way downtown the others had just beat Plasmas, Cinderblock, and Overload. Al of a sudden they a howl from Titans Tower, so Terra, Starfire, and Beastboy took Plasmas, Cinderblock, and Overload to jail. While Raven and Robin went to Titans Tower. When they arrived Cyborg was past out on the floor, with a strange ring on his finger.**


	3. Rage

**Dark Crossings**

**Chapter 1: The Aura**

**In a dark factory sat a man with a mask, as he sat there he said "I need a new apprentice, one with a robotic problem." The he look a picture of one the titans one a wall and through a knife a cyborg. **

**While at Titans Tower in Raven's room her and Cyborg were my making the tower shake. Listening from the training field, the living, and the garage, the other titans could hear them.**

**"Man, they have been at it all day I don't think he ever going to stop doing her!" shout BB covering his ears trying not to listen.**

**"It has been like this ever since Cy asked her to be his girlfriend." said Terra.**

**"But, at least their happy." Starfire said butting in to the conversation.**

**"Ya, but what about us, you think I like hearing Raven scream like that." exclaimed Robin**

**Finally it stop, Raven and Cyborg then walked out her room and said they going out to get a bite to eat.**

**All the titans thought 'Good peace and quiet.'**

**Raven and Cyborg sat down at the best waffle house in the city, Cy picked up the menu then said "we will have herbal tea, pot of coffee, and ten waffle specials." As the waiter left Raven saw something in tree through the open window they sat next to, it looked like bird, there was like a needle it it's mouth. Raven then thought nothing of it when the food came, right when Cyborg started eating the bird shoot the needle right at his head above the temple, it knock him out. Shock from what just happened Raven used her powers, to pick him up and in to the T-car then she drove to the tower.**

**When she arrive she hurried and got him to the med center. The others showed up, they all started to examined his body. Raven pulled the needle out of the human side of his face and look at the little drop of liquid still in there, when she examined it she looked frighten when she saw what it was. Robin looked her and asked "What is that stuff?"**

**Raven sat down to explain, when she was done telling the other titans what happened, she got up and said "This his blood mixed with demon blood."**

**Chapter 2: Transform**

**When Cyborg finally woke up he felt so strange for one he felt taller. He look at his hands and the metal sunk into the hands revealing fresh, he blink and it was back to normal. All the other titans were on a mission. A computer screen was on and it showed a magnified image of Cyborg's blood and the blood a demon. Shocked from what he saw he started to fall to the floor, but blades extended from his back and stopped him in mid-air, then pushed him back on his feet. Thought raced through his mind like 'how did this happen and whats with the blades. While he just sat the thinking Slade appered on the screen. **

**"Do you like the powers I gave you." Slade said all calm.**

**"You did this to me, you die and go to hell you bastard." Cyborg yelled in his rage.**

**When that happened the metal on Cy body sunk into him again. He grew taller then claws, fangs, fur, and even a tail. Blades came from his elbows extending about one and a half feet alway fromhis hands. All the way downtown the others had just beat Plasmas, Cinderblock, and Overload. Al of a sudden they a howl from Titans Tower, so Terra, Starfire, and Beastboy took Plasmas, Cinderblock, and Overload to jail. While Raven and Robin went to Titans Tower. When they arrived Cyborg was past out on the floor, with a strange ring on his finger.**

**Chapter 3: Rage **

**Raven took Cyborg's ring and said it was made of demon bones. Starfire and the other got back with pizza in hand.**

**"Sorry, we took so long we were hungery and stopped for pizza." Beastboy as he came in.**

**"Have no fear friends we brought some for you too." yelled Star flying with over to the table with pizza boxes.**

**She looked around and asked "Where friend Cyborg?"**

**"He in his room, we got here and found him passed out on the floor." Explained Robin as he reached for a piece of pizza.**

**Cy woke in his room and looked around, he grabbed his head "Ahh, why does my head hurt so much?" Cyborg thought back and remembered Slade calling. Cyborg ran to his computer and wacth the security tapes. He saw the everything that happened, he fell back on to his bed. "That can't be me, there is no way." he said to himself. **

**The others titans sat around a table looking at the ring.**

**"The ring is made of demon bones, most of the time people use demon bones for weapons, armor, spells, and sealing evil in something or someone" explained Raven.**

**"So sense it was on Cyborg that means that the demon in him had come out." Robin said.**

**"Is Cyborg going to be okay?" asked Starfire in fear.**

**Raven was about to answer before she was interrupted by Beastboy and Terra who were not paying attention. They look at the others and said "we are so sorry." Cyborg walked in then the other looked at him. He said "Guys I got something to show you."**


	4. New Turns

**Here is how it is whoever is reading, I suck a writing stories. I can start it, but can't follow through. I just can't think of a plot so I will take all suggestions on the story and try and put them in the story. Tell me what you want and we will see what happens this is a team effort so pour in the suggestion good or bad I want to hear (read whatever) your thoughts. Let's make this story not just mine but ours.**


End file.
